In various applications, such as video display applications, a multitude of individual electronic devices functioning in unison or separately are employed. For example, an array of small display devices may be used to form a larger image. These electronic devices require a power source and often a control signal. A cable connector with a device interface can couple such electronic devices to a cable carrying a power supply and a control signal for the device. Such cable assemblies are often prefabricated with a plurality of cable connectors attached to the cable at fixed intervals.
In particular applications, the desired distance between electronic devices often varies from the fixed distance between the cable connectors. To achieve the desired distance and placement of the devices, the excess cable between adjacent connectors must be bundled and secured. The excess bundle of cable, however, interferes with the smooth application of the cable and devices. The excess cable bundle may be difficult to hide and increase installation time of the electronic devices.
A cable connector with a device interface capable of attaching at a point desired by a user along the length of a cable would reduce or possibly eliminate the need to bundle excess cable when employing electronic devices spaced apart at varying distances.